


Kuch meetha ho jaaye

by ALannister



Series: Incognito [1]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALannister/pseuds/ALannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little glimpse into the secret rendezvous of the Head Cook & the Queen's handmaiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuch meetha ho jaaye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [geethr75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/gifts), [goldenfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/gifts).



Bhim was finding it hard to resist the bowl of Shrikhand in his hand. He had filched it off Virat’s kitchen for Draupadi but she was nowhere to be found. The Queen was with the King, welcoming her brother to the capital. It was for him that the Queen had ordered Ballav to prepare a feast fit for the Kings. Knowing Druapadi loved sweets he had scooped a few spoons for her before sending the rest off with the servants.

 

_Damn! Might as well ensure it tastes good before giving it to her!_

 

The Shrikhand tasted heavenly. He should have kept another bowl for himself. Maybe Draupadi would share it with him.

 

He followed his ears when he heard women giggling in the mango orchard. There she sat with a few other servant girls, looking as much a Queen as ever, weaving garlands of hibiscus & marigolds. A silence descended on the group as the women glanced first at him & then at Draupadi before leaving them alone by some sort of an unspoken agreement.

 

Draupadi’s face had turned as bright as the flowers in her hand.

 

“What are you doing here Aryaputra? You shouldn’t have come here.”

 

“Why?”

 

She blushed again before looking at him in mock anger.

 

“You come & go as you please. But it is me who has to answer their incessant questions.”

 

“Theirs? Whose?”

 

“The servant girls, the Queen’s personal maids, everyone in the women’s quarters. They tease me mercilessly. They believe I have fallen in love with you.”

 

Thoroughly enjoying his wife’s blushes Bhim pinched her chin between his thumb & forefinger.

 

“And have you?”

 

“Arya!”

 

A rich laughter was about to burst from his lips when Draupadi cupped her palm over his lips.

 

“Ssh! Not so loud.”

 

Eyes twinkling with mischief Bhim picked up a stray hibiscus & placed it gently behind her ear. He removed her palm from his lips after placing a light kiss on it.

 

“I brought this for you. Shrikhand from Virat’s kitchen. Eat it quickly before they come back. You can always return the bowl at night when you come & meet me.”

 

Getting up quickly before Draupadi’s upraised spoon could connect with his arm Bhim made his way out of the orchard, smiling ear to ear. He espied the bunch of women standing under the pergolas trying to appear nonchalant. No sooner had he walked past them than he heard their giggles pierce the silence. He smiled. Draupadi was going to have a hard time explaining that Shrikhand to them.


End file.
